Duties Of A Procrastinator
by okitaco
Summary: Miyuzawa Chiaki, female, first year student of Karasuno High, procrastinator and self-proclaimed 'hard worker' had just received a spike with her face. [OCXVarious] [romance&humor!]
1. For The Sake Of Bonding

Chapter 1: For The Sake Of Bonding

Why was she here?

She had no idea herself.

It just so happened she was dragged here by a friend for no reason. She hated doing things for no reason. In her view, doing things you don't need to do is a complete waste of time, and if you did need to do something, do it quickly. This was how she balanced her life.

The brown haired girl stood out. The reason being that she had never ever took a step into the gym and looked out of place. Kind of like a random jigsaw piece just shoved into a place it didn't fit.

That was a perfect explanation of her scenario.

That's why she couldn't help but think of ways to murder her classmate who decided just to laugh everything off when they got there.

The urge to kill only increased when she found a volleyball hit her smack-bang in the face.

Miyuzawa Chiaki, female, first year student of Karasuno High, procrastinator and self-proclaimed 'hard worker' had just received a spike with her face.

* * *

"Do you think she's alright?" She heard a worried voice ask.

"Dammit, Hinata! What are you going to do?! She had such a cute face too!" Chiaki pretended she didn't hear that.

"Tanaka, what do you by 'had'?" Someone sighed.

Chiaki groaned painfully, slowly pushing herself up from what seemed to be a hospital bed. When she opened her eyes Chiaki found herself staring into orange ones. She blinked a couple of times before the male in front of her moved away. The small teen bowed,

"I'm so sorry I accidentally spiked your face!" He apologized face-down.

Chiaki's green eyes watched him curiously before sitting up properly and nodding at him. "It's also my fault for being in the way." She said.

The orange-haired boy shot back up and Chiaki could see sparkles in his eyes. He straightened up his position and sent her a look of admiration, "Wow, you're really cool for being able to say something like that especially when I just knocked you out!"

Another teen smacked him on the back of his head. Chiaki watched as the two quarreled. The other boy had short black hair and was much taller then the one who spiked her face.

"Are you sure your alright?"

She looked to her side to meet a boy with dark grey hair. He was looking at her with honest concern and was practically worried to death.

"Uh, yeah."

He sighed in relief and sent her a warm smile, "We were so worried that something worse could've happened to you since it hit you perfectly."

From what she could see he was the only one particularly worried. He looked more worried then she was about herself. It was comforting in a way but at the same time kind of weird.

And the grey haired guy was right about the ball hitting her perfectly. Chiaki could still feel some after shocks of pain.

"I'm Sugawara Koushi, the vice-captain of the volleyball team." The elder male introduced himself with a smile.

"Miyuzawa Chiaki," She bowed her head.

"Oh, I'm Hinata Shouyou and this guy," Hinata pointed at the expressionless male beside him, "is Kageyama Tobio!"

Kageyama sent her a nod of appreciation as her attention directed towards the shaved teen suddenly at the side of her bed. His cheeks were tinted red and Chiaki only gulped at him.

"I'm Tanaka Ryunosuke!" He quickly bowed before taking her hands into his own, "And you are extremely se-" Tanaka was cut off after receiving a blow from another person.

Why was everyone getting hit on the head today?

"You'll have to ignore him. My name is Sawamura Daichi and I'm the captain." A boy with short dark hair said, pushing Tanaka out of the way.

Chiaki nodded before looking around the room, noticing she couldn't find her friend anywhere. "Where's Reiko?" She asked Sugawara.

"She said that she would help out the rest of the members back at school. Something about wanting to do some 'bonding'." He replied, trying to recall anything else the girl had said.

Chiaki for one knew what Reiko meant by 'bonding'. When Reiko says she wants to do some bonding it just means talking for her, but when it came to Chiaki she means flirt and try to make them fall in love.

That explained why she was alone with a bunch of boys that she didn't even know. Reiko had set this up when she had passed out.

"I'm sorry." The petite girl apologized.

Sawamura gave her a confused look, "Why are you apologizing?"

"You weren't able to practice properly because of me."

Tanaka laughed loudly, trying to make his way to her but was stopped by a glare from the captain.

"It was this idiot's fault." Kageyama blamed Hinata with a jerk of a thumb. The smaller teen didn't retort back but only frowned as the setter told him to get better at aiming.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. He was like a little kid getting scolded by his parent.

Chiaki looked down at her lap silently before looking up and facing Sugawara,

"Excuse me but are all your members like them?" She asked pointing at Tanaka, Hinata and Kageyama who began arguing with their faces.

The vice-captain only let out a small embarrassed chuckle,

"Just wait until you meet Nishinoya…"

* * *

**A/N: I JUST LOVE HAIKYUU OMG THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKEY THOUGH. AT THE MOMENT IM NOT REALLY SURE WHO'LL END UP WITH HER SO JUST READ ON FOR MORE LAUGHS AND FLUFFINESS. :D **

**REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY (AND WILL PROBABLY GET ME TO UPDATE FASTER SINCE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK)**

**THANKS FOR READING! 3**


	2. Baby Crow

Chapter 2: Baby Crow

"How'd it go~? Did you score?"

Reiko pushed herself against Chiaki, demanding answers with a perverted smirk. Chiaki only kept her eyes on her PSP_. _The red-head deserved to be ignored after leaving an extremely defenseless girl with a bunch of guys.

Chiaki clicked her tongue at the sudden death of her character. The game was hard to beat and would probably only get beaten if Reiko stopped annoying her. Green eyes stared into red ones.

"Why did you abandon me with a bunch of guys I didn't know?" Chiaki asked, left eye twitching in irritation.

Reiko only squealed in delight. Everyone in the class looked over at their direction and at that moment Chiaki wanted to just disappear.

Why?

Because _everybody_ knows that when Reiko squeals then that must mean something juicy is going on. Reiko was the queen when it came to gossip amongst the first years. Chiaki just so happened to be the poor servant who got dragged along with the monarch's plans.

Dark blue hair was the first thing she saw when she looked away from Reiko. The boy in front of her had a stupid grin on his face. "Ooh, Chi-san has something going on~?" He asked, wiggling around.

Chiaki lifted her notebook up from her desk and slammed it on the male's face. "Aoi-san, please mind your own business." She half-smiled at the growling teen rubbing his face.

"Something did happen, right!? Oh my gosh, did you get it!?" Reiko demanded, slamming her hands on the vacant desk beside them.

Aoi and Chiaki only stared at the excited female.

"Huh?" The two had blank faces.

"Y'know what I mean! Did you get _that_?" She winked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Aoi turned red and Chiaki's expression turned into one of disgust. The brunette shook her head as she looked over at Aoi, "Are you still interested in what I've got to say?"

Aoi nodded furiously, still red in the face. "O-Of course! I'll kill the guy who did it!" He proudly promised before getting knocked out of the way by Reiko.

"Forget about what he said! Did it happen?! Was it a senpai?!" Her red eyes were sparkling as she interrogated Chiaki. She didn't know when to answer Reiko since her questions only kept going, only to have even more added in by Aoi.

"_Nothing_ happened. I only met some senpais and some students from the other class." Chiaki informed them before going back to her game.

Reiko pouted, "No fun! I thought something really did happen!" Aoi on the other hand had a hand to his chest as he sighed in relief.

That was the worst thing to do in front of Reiko.

The red-headed beauty moved over to him, arms crossed over her chest and an evil smile on her face. Aoi gulped and smiled back pathetically, "R-Reiko-sama, what exactly do you think you're doing?"

The girl only leaned closer and closer to him, trying to examine Aoi's flushed face even more. "_Aoi-kun, _may I ask why you just sighed in relief?" She asked with a voice dripping with evil.

"U-Uh, w-well…" He was really red in the face. The blue haired teen moved his head to look at Chiaki. She lifted her head to make eye contact with him and he felt even more embarrassed.

"I-It's b-because… I a-actually…" Aoi begun, noticing Chiaki's curious stare.

"Ah! It's Miyuzawa-san!"

The trio's attention turned to the door. There stood a small smiling orange haired boy, waving happily at Chiaki. Said girl stood up and made her way to the boy after putting her game console away.

Hinata and Chiaki were the same height which made it easy to talk. Chiaki noticed Kageyama behind him and the two nodded at each other. Hinata jumped to get the attention back to him, which he succeeded in doing.

"How about you come with us to practice?! You didn't get to meet everyone the other day." Hinata offered.

Silently, Chiaki turned back to Reiko and Aoi. Reiko had a stupid grin on her face, motioning for her to leave while Aoi was shaking his head, mouthing the word 'don't'.

Honestly, she didn't want to give some more things for Reiko to annoy her about but at that moment Chiaki really wanted to leave. Hinata's face and enthusiasm didn't help and just made her want to go with him even more.

That's when Aoi had an idea flash through his head.

"A-AH! Chiaki, didn't you have those questions due tomorrow?!" He reminded her hopefully as she left.

Chiaki only waved him off, "I'll do that tonight." Then she left with the volleyball players.

Aoi's shoulders fell as Reiko patted him on the back, a look of pity on her face.

* * *

From that moment Nishinoya made a mental note to treat Hinata with some more ice cream. The libero's eyes were filled with hearts and it wasn't because Kiyoko was standing ten meters away from him.

Then why you ask?

It was because his precious kouhai brought a half-cute and half-mature looking girl to practice so he could introduce her to him. Okay, maybe not just him but for the sake of his own happiness, Nishinoya decided to think that way.

"I'm Miyuzawa Chiaki. I'm sorry for disturbing practice the other day." The brunette had a sorry expression on her face.

"It's completely fine after all we are a powerful team!" Nishinoya said loudly before laughing proudly with some encouraging words from Tanaka and Hinata. The short upperclassman slid over towards the female catching her by surprise.

He took a hand and softly placed his lips on the back of her hand. The team all 'Ooh!'ed at Nishinoya's bravery.

Sugawara noticed Chiaki's discomfort and was about to stop Nishinoya before said girl pulled her hand away from him. Nishinoya looked at her with a try-hard flirty smile, "I'm Nishinoya Yuu."

Tanaka burst out laughing along with the rest of the team. "AHAHAH! Noya-san, that was so bad!" Nishinoya snapped his head back at Tanaka with a flustered face. "Oi! Shut up!"

Chiaki made eye contact with a tall blond and he introduced himself rather rudely. "Tsukishima Kei." The boy beside him gave a small bow at her direction, "Y-Yamaguchi Tadashi…"

Her attention went back to Nishinoya who was just thrown across the room by a slap from their beautiful manager.

Chiaki stepped back and turned to Sugawara who was beside her.

"Okay, I get what you meant now."

* * *

She stared.

He winked.

She was confused.

He was smiling.

Why was this handsome guy standing in front of her like he knew her? Chiaki was in the middle of a mental crisis and it wasn't because of her homework that was due the next day.

"Are you lost, ojou-san?" He was a high school student since he was wearing the Aobajousai High uniform. She could tell he was older then her by maybe one or two years.

"Uh…" She began but didn't really know how to finish. In all honestly, she kind of felt disturbed he went out of his way to ask her; a random female student walking past their school. Was it because she was wearing the Karasuno High uniform?

Did he really think she was _that_ stupid? Chiaki felt her eye twitch in annoyance. Did he think she mistook his school for her own? And why was he talking to her like she was a little girl?

"How about we become friends, baby crow?" He asked with a flirty smile.

"…"

"Just who the hell are you supposed to be?"

That was when she found out the guy was the captain of the Aobajousai volleyball team.

The teen was Prince Oikawa Tooru.

* * *

**A/N: I'm updating this series since the chapters aren't as long as my other stories. :D It makes it easier to update that way though!. So, Aoi and Reiko are side OCs I created since I thought that Chiaki should have friends in the same homeroom. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves! **

**Please tell me your thoughts so review this chapter! :D ehe, I'll do my best to update every week! (lol even when my other updates are overdue...) DX**


	3. Give Him A Kiss

Chapter 3: Give Him A Kiss

Misunderstandings were great.

Most people would disagree and usually Chiaki was one that would too, but in this case it was really helping her.

What was the misunderstanding that she loved?

It was that all the female students of Aobajousai believed that she, Miyuzawa Chiaki was actually Oikawa Chiaki. No, they didn't think she was the guy's wife. The girls thought she was his younger sister.

Why did the help? Because the brunette knew they wouldn't chase her around if they thought she was his sister. Really great. Oikawa did look like the type that would have fans.

"As his younger sister I'm glad that he's getting along fine with all you... Onee-sans." Chiaki had to stop herself from saying 'fangirls'. Oikawa watched her from the corner of his eye as she lied.

He chuckled quietly to himself. Chiaki was way more interesting then he initially thought.

The upperclassman's hand rested on the brunette's shoulder. "My sister is currently a first year at Karasuno High. I hope you'll all get along~" He had learnt that through their quick introduction.

Oikawa felt the girl shudder. She was watching the girls in front of her swoon at her 'older brother'. This was getting really embarrassing. Chiaki really didn't want to stay there any longer. It was embarrassing standing near Oikawa.

"B-But why did she decide to go to Karasuno High and not here?"

Good question. Too bad she couldn't answer it.

"She has all her middle school friends there." Oikawa answered for her. Chiaki looked at him with thankful eyes.

"Oik-" Before she could say his last name, he poked her gently on her cheek. The captain had his usual smile on his face but was shaking his head.

"I know your embarrassed about calling me your Onii-chan but it'll hurt my feelings if you call me by our surname." Oikawa frowned.

Chiaki felt a wave of irritation go through her body. This was why he was playing along. He wanted her to call him Onii-chan.

"Eh~? Chiaki-chan, you call him Onii-chan? Ehehe, that's so cute!" Said a girl. The others were all wiggling around with flushed faces after hearing what Oikawa said.

Just when she was about to object, Chiaki felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her neck and a head heavily leaning on her own. Oikawa was hugging her from her side. Why? She had no idea herself.

All the females around looked like their ovaries exploded from Oikawa's small but powerful action.

Chiaki's eye twitched as she dug her nails down on Oikawa's arm. "Onii-chan, what exactly do you think you're doing?" She asked, only giving away her angry emotions to Oikawa.

He sighed happily, completely unaffected by the pain she was trying to cause him. "I've never actually admitted this before but... I have a huuuuge sister complex~!"

This caught Chiaki off guard who stopped trying to pierce his arm.

This made the fangirls to faint and swoon.

He let go of the younger girl who only gave him a confused stare before shaking her head and leaving.

"Eeh~? Chi-chan, you're leaving already? You never come here!" Oikawa called out to her. Chiaki didn't stop walking.

"At least tell me where you're going so I can have some peace at mind! You better not be going on a date with some boy~!" He teased one last time before Chiaki spun around and threw a basketball, which she had taken from a random by-passer, at him.

Oikawa caught it with ease and only continued to smile. "I'm never coming back here again, Onii-chan!" Chiaki yelled before dashing away as fast as she could from him.

"Chi-chan is really interesting isn't she?" Oikawa chuckled quietly to himself.

* * *

Chiaki was never going to go back to that school ever again. Well, more like never walk pass it again.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She fumbled through her bag a bit before pulling out a light green phone.

"Hello?"

_"Sup, it's been a while." _

The brunette recognized the voice. She groaned.

_"That's kind of mean, y'know. Do you groan at everyone you don't talk to in a while?" _

"No, it's just you."

_"Are you trying to annoy me or something?" _

"I don't think so."

She heard a tired sigh through the phone.

_"Anyway, can I come over this weekend?" _

"I guess, but are you staying for the whole weekend?"

_"Can I?" _

"My mother won't allow a boy sleeping at our place for two days straight."

_"She loves me. I've done it before." _

"Fine then but why?"

_"I have a practice match coming up with Karasuno. I want to relax before it and I can't with all my team members around causing hell." _

"You sure have it tough."

_"If you truly loved me then you would've asked at the start." _

"Too bad I don't."

_"Yeah, it's a shame. So, I'll be seeing you Saturday morning at the station."_

"Huh? But I don't—"

_"You're going to be picking me up at the station at nine in the morning, and I'll be receiving a kiss on the lips from you since we haven't seem each other since you moved." _

"I'm not going to kiss you."

_"Then that means I'll be meeting you at the station then. See ya!" _

Chiaki lowered the phone down from her ear and stopped herself from destroying the device. The asshole had just tricked her into waking up early on a Saturday just to pick him up.

He was always like this. Why the hell did he have to come anyway? He could have just stayed with Kenma if he wanted to relax!

Scowling, Chiaki shoved the electronic back into her bag and made her way to her home to break the news.

The moment she told her Mum the woman went ecstatic. She already began talking about what she was going to cook for the weekend. Meanwhile, Chiaki's green eyes wandered over to her Dad who was quietly reading the newspaper.

"Dad, don't you think this is bad?" She whispered.

He looked up from the paper with soft eyes and a smile grew on his tan face. "It's been a while since I've seen the boy. It would be great to have him over again."

"Make sure to give him a kiss when you fetch him~" Her mother loved to tease.

"I might give him a fist instead." Chiaki growled.

Her Dad sighed, "Chiaki..."

The teen only waved him off with a small but playful grin on her face. "Yeah, yeah…" She said before throwing herself into her room.

* * *

Kuroo grinned at his phone as he placed it back into his pocket. The male snickered and Kenma looked at him curiously. "Kuroo?"

The black haired teen shook his head, a playful grin still on his face. "Don't worry about it. Oh, I'll be gone for the weekend." Kuroo informed.

"Eh? Where are you going?"

Kuroo smirked.

"I'll be sleeping over at Chiaki's place."

That sentence gained the attention of the rest of the team. Yamamoto walked over to them, a confused glint in his eyes. "Captain, just who is this Chiaki? I don't think there are any guys at our school named Chiaki." He asked.

Kuroo grabbed his jersey and slipped it back on. "First of all, she's a girl."

"A GIRL?!" Yamamoto yelled before falling onto his knees. Tears ran down the teen's face.

"Y-You'll be s-sleeping over at a g-g-girl's house!?" He cried out. Yamamoto stood up, grabbing Kuroo by the collar and shook him. "Who is she?! Why only you!?" He shook the captain frantically.

Kuroo smacked Yamamoto's hands away from him, irritation all over his face as he held back the urge to knock his teammate out. Then, Kuroo got an idea.

"She's my girlfriend."

"WAHHH!"

"He's lying."

Kuroo frowned at Kenma who decided to ruin his plan of teasing Yamamoto. "Well, they aren't related either." Kenma added on.

Yamamoto staggered over to Kenma, placing his hands on the blond's shoulders. He shook before looking up at Kenma, eyes piercing Kenma's.

"Is she c-cute?"

"…"

The boy didn't answer and only looked at Kuroo. Yamamoto turned his head to the captain who was only standing there with a smile on his handsome face.

Kuroo passed his phone over to Yamamoto. The teen hesitantly looked at the screen before bursting into tears and falling onto the floor.

"Eh?! What's wrong!?" A boy went over to the wing spiker, worry on his face.

Yamamoto pointed at Kuroo's phone, tears still flooding his eyes.

"NO FAIR!"

Kenma only turned back to the device in his hands. The boy began to tap a message to the girl who was gaining the team's attention.

"Chiaki, Kuroo is showing your picture to everyone."

He received a reply only seconds later.

"_I'll kill him myself."_

* * *

**A/N: YES ANOTHER ONE DONE. OH THE BAE APPEARED. THE KUROO BAE APPEARED. oh, and before anyone starts bashing me about how harem-y this is then please mind that at the moment I can only view Oikawa as an 'older brother' figure and not a potential love interest. I wasn't really sure how to portray Kuroo since he doesn't appear a lot in the manga BUT from what i see he looks like the teasing type but also the caring type. So, he ended up like this in this fic. Sorry, if you don't like. :c**

**Well, that also depends on what you readers think as well. :3 OHHHH AND THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS, FAVES AND ALL ~ **

**REVIEWS ARE SEXY. **


	4. Sleep In My Arms

**Chapter 4:**** Sleep In My Arms**

Nine o'clock.

He was grinning.

She was frowning.

It was Saturday morning.

Chiaki was really tired of all the nonsense happening in her life. Reiko around didn't make things any better since she was basically another Kuroo but with boobs. Now, the _real_ Kuroo was standing in front of her and ready to annoy her for a whole weekend.

The brunette shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie before glaring at the male and turning her back on him. She heard him chuckle to himself and soon the captain was beside her.

"Are you really that mad?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Saturday mornings are best for sleeping in." Chiaki muttered.

"Awww, do you want to sleep in my arms when we got to your place?" Kuroo offered with a smirk.

"Please don't—"

"Just like that time when we were kids~" Kuroo flung an arm around her shoulder, his smirk only deepening.

"That was because I—"

"You were all, 'Kuroo! Kuroo! Be my prince~'" Kuroo mimicked and Chiaki felt the urge to knock him out.

She shrugged her shoulders, successfully getting Kuroo's arm off of her. "I was seven!" Chiaki reminded him still irritated.

"And now you're sixteen~ I promise you," He winked, "it'll be way more _comfortable _now."

Chiaki held in the urge to gag in disgust.

Kuroo laughed, bringing his hand up and ruffling her hair. "Aww, don't do that. You'll hurt my feelings!" He sounded like he was having way too much fun teasing her.

Chiaki turned away, grumbling as she led him back to her home. The moment he walked in, a pleasant and sparkly smile covered his face. Kuroo was right. Her Mum did love him.

It was quite obvious when she decided to blurt out,

"Oh~ Tetsurou-kun! How has my future son-in-law been?"

Chiaki choked on the water she was drinking while Kuroo only chuckled. "I've been fine, Chizuru-san. You're looking as young as ever." He smiled.

Chizuru laughed, waving the boy off. "Oh, you're such a charmer, Tetsurou-kun~ I'm so happy Chiaki has a boyfriend like you!"

"He's not—" Before she could say anything, Chiaki was brought into a headlock.

"Chizuru-san, thank you for letting me stay over. I've missed Chiaki so much since you don't live in Tokyo anymore!" Kuroo tightened his hold, voice not even changing at all.

Chiaki was starting to think her Mum was blind. Wasn't it obvious he was lying through his teeth since she was getting choked?

"Now, if you'll excuse us…" Kuroo flashed one more smile before dragging her up the stairs. He threw her into the closest room which just so happened to be her bedroom.

The male let his bag slide off of his shoulders before dumping himself onto her bed.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to go on other people's bed?" Chiaki asked with a frown.

"Why not? We've slept together before." Kuroo answered bluntly.

Chiaki couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up slightly before she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please don't say stuff like that, it'll cause misunderstandings." She said.

As if on cue, her phone decided to ring. The brunette looked at the screen, left eye twitching when she read the name 'Reiko'.

"What do you want?" She growled as she answered the call.

"_Why are you so mad? Did I interrupt your alone time with a boy or something?" _

"…"

"_Oh my god." _

"It's not what you—"

"_Aoi! Did you hear that?! Chiaki is with a male human being!" _Reiko squealed. Chiaki could hear rustling and another voice.

The brunette turned back to Kuroo when she heard him chuckle in amusement. She stuck out her tongue at him before returning to the call.

"If you don't need anything then I'm hanging up."

"_Eh?! Wait, Chiaki! How far have you gone?! Tell me everything!" _Reiko demanded.

That was when Kuroo stole the phone from Chiaki. The girl didn't even know when he got behind her.

"Actually, we've slept already slept together~" Kuroo smirked.

Chiaki couldn't believe that he had just said that. She was going to get destroyed the next time she saw Reiko.

"_KYAAAAA~ Please take GOOD care of Chiaki then~!" _Reiko squealed one more time before hanging up.

Chiaki stared at him blankly as he put her phone back on her desk. He looked at her with a normal expression as if he didn't do anything at all.

"Um… _Kuroo-sama_, what the hell did you just do?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm and anger.

"She wanted to know how far we've gone so I answered." He shrugged his shoulders before flopping back down on her bed.

Chiaki picked up the closest pillow before throwing it at his face angrily, "Are you insane?! We haven't gone anywhere and we will _never_ go anywhere!"

"Ah, that actually hurts my feelings." Kuroo faked, moving the pillow away.

"…You're a real asshole you know that?" Chiaki sighed.

"Wow, I can really feel the love from that sentence." Sarcastic-Kuroo was back.

The brunette threw his bag to the other side of the room, not really caring what was in there. She sat on her bed before picking up a pillow and suffocating the poor teen.

"Get off my bed. You're sleeping in the other room." She bluntly stated.

Chiaki froze when she felt arms wrap around her slim body, pulling her down onto the bed. She could feel Kuroo's chest on her back and the two stayed silent for a while. Chiaki was silent out of shock and she really had no idea why Kuroo wasn't saying anything.

"_Kuroo-sama_, what exactly do you think you're doing this time?" Chiaki was already ready to knock him out.

"Reliving memories." He said, his hold getting tighter.

The situation looked like on of those typical Shoujo manga scenes. It would actually look really cute if someone walked in.

Too bad that when Chizuru peeked into the room Kuroo was on the floor and Chiaki was kicking him.

* * *

**A/N: just like i've done in my other story 'what a lucky strike' there shall be a q&a section. **

**asking questions is fine. :D**

**[PLEASE READ] SINCE I GOT THIS IN A REVIEW IM GONNA EXPLAIN IT. THE WAY SHE SAYS 'KUROO-SAMA' IS ONE WITH SARCASM. CHIAKI BARELY RESPECTS THE GUY SO IT ENDED UP LIKE THAT. **

* * *

**Q&A**

**Q. Who is the main love interest? **

**it's a harem man. i have broken some parts of the 'shoujo' genre's characters. for example: **

**the childhood friend: Kuroo Tetsurou **

**the female best friend: Reiko-san (lol i don****'t really have a last name for her)**

**the guy whose secretly in love with her: Aoi-san (another last name that has not been given. lol and it****'s pretty obvious he likes her i mean c'mon)**

**the onii-chan: Oikawa Tooru (not even love interest probs)**

**the person who the protagonist gets along with: Sugawara Koushi **

**the flirty one: Nishinoya Yuu (i dont even know anymore why i made him the flirty one because i mean he got killed by their manager in one of the chapters like what) **

**Q. How does she know Kuroo and Kenma?**

**they all childhood buddies okay like bff **

**Q. When is this fanfic set?**

**A. i'd say straight after the match between Oikawa and Karasuno. It's going to probably follow the canon route after Kuroo goes back home**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING MATES.**

**REVIEWS ARE SEXY. **

**LONG REVIEWS ARE EVEN SEXIER.**

**DO IT FOR THE KUROO BAE KIDS. **


	5. You Looked Lonely

Chapter 5: You Looked Lonely

* * *

Chiaki groaned tiredly, snuggling up closer to what it seemed to be her pillow. She was dead tired after being forced to hang out with Kuroo the other day. Chiaki let out a pleased sigh when she felt comfortable warmth soothe her body.

The she felt arms go around her waist and a quiet chuckle. She blinked a couple of times before looking up to see the smirking Kuroo lying beside her.

"Good morning~" He chirped.

"…"

Quickly, Chiaki jumped up onto her feet and kicked the teen out of her bed. Even when he fell Kuroo still had that irritating look on his face.

"Why the hell are you in my bed?" She demanded with a hiss.

"You looked lonely." He answered, sitting up.

She threw a pillow at his face which the male dodged. "Kuroo, please leave my room." Chiaki said, pinching the bridge of her nose .

"You're still as mean as ever." Kuroo commented and stood up. He patted his pants down, "Chizuru-san has breakfast ready."

"Did you eat already?" She asked.

He nodded before walking out the room with his grin back on his handsome face. "I'll feed you so hurry on down, Chiaki~" Kuroo teased and left.

The brunette felt her eye twitch.

* * *

"Say 'Ah~'"

Chiaki shut her mouth even tighter. Kuroo clicked his tongue in irritation but made sure a smile was stuck on his face in front of Chizuru. Chiaki's mother was fluttering around in the kitchen, watching the pair with excited eyes.

"Kuroo, stop." Chiaki moved away from the spoon.

"Chizuru-san wants this so just do it. I won't make you do it after this one." He whispered.

Hesitantly, she opened her mouth and Kuroo took the opportunity to stick the spoon in her mouth. She jolted a bit before swallowing the soup.

"You two are just adorable~" Chizuru cooed.

Chiaki shook her head at Chizuru's childishness. "He's leaving today, you know." She reminded the woman.

Kuroo and Chizuru frowned slightly at Chiaki.

"You're such a negative person." Her Mother shook her head.

"It's _such_ a shame I'm leaving this morning, right Chiaki?" Kuroo teased with a smirk.

The brunette gritted her teeth. She was going to make no comment on this matter whatsoever.

"Ah, I know! Chiaki go with him." Chizuru demanded with a smile.

"Haah? Why do I gotta go?" She replied back with a lazy expression. Chiaki halted after noticing the evil glare in her Mother's eyes.

"Did you say something?"

"Yes, I will go with Kuroo." The teen answered stiffly.

Chizuru smiled. "Good girl! Tetsurou-kun, come again anytime okay~?" She sang towards the smirking male.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay over, Chizuru-san." He politely said. Chiaki knew the smile he had on was a complete façade.

The brunette ate the last bit of rice in her bowl before placing her chopsticks down. She pushed herself up from her chair, "I'm gonna go change."

Kuroo replied with a nod and decided to swing on his chair as a way of making time go faster as he waited for the female.

He's black eyes rested on his bag and he couldn't help but let another smirk dance on his lips once again. It was true he came so he could relax and the way Kuroo decided he would was teasing the hell out of Chiaki. Kuroo was indeed proud oh his accomplishments for sure.

After what seemed like half and hour, Chiaki called Kuroo to the door. The male was half-expecting the girl to be wearing something very feminine since she did take a while, only to find her in a plain hoodie and jeans with a sour expression on her face.

"Let's go before I knock you out right here." Chiaki said before opening the door and leaving the home.

Kuroo blinked a couple of times.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"Hurry up and leave." Chiaki made waved him off with a scowl.

Kuroo smacked the girl on the head. "I have a few minutes before the train comes." He said with a smirk.

Chiaki turned her head to the side, green eyes watching if the train was going to come anytime soon. She clicked her tongue when nothing came out.

"Do you really want to get rid of me?"

"Yes."

"You answered that way to fast."

Kuroo let out a sigh and as if on cue, the pair heard the train roll in. The black haired teen sent a frown towards Chiaki. "You are really not cute." He said sourly.

"Just leave." She growled.

He answered with a laugh.

The doors to the train opened and Kuroo leaned down towards Chiaki. The brunette blinked a couple of times before freezing when she felt a warm pair of lips on her forehead.

Chiaki stared in one spot in complete shock. Kuroo moved away and gave her his signature smirk.

"I'll see you later~"

The male ran into the train just before the doors closed and waved with a teasing look on his face as the train sped off.

Chiaki stood there at the station in complete utter shock.

When she finally realized what happened, Chiaki grabbed her phone and silently dialed Kenma's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Make sure he dies."

_"Sure…?"_

**A/N: short chapter so i can start the half-canon kind of thing next update. ;d **

**isnt that cute looool kuroo is killing everyone.**

* * *

**Q&A:**

**Q. What were you doing that made this update so late?**

**A. i was updating my quotev drabble sets and starting a OcxKise fic omgggg**

**Q. What fandom are you planning on writing for next?**

**A. Naruto and Kuroshitsuji have been on my minddd ~ probs gonna be OC if i do but kuroshitsuji has bigger chance because i am a historical fanatic dont judge me**

**Q. Why are the chapters so short?**

**A. So, i can update faster but lol that doesn't seem to be working rite troloolol. **

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE SEXY.**

**LONG REVIEWS ARE SEXIER.**

**DO IT FOR THE BAE. **


End file.
